


Touched

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [20]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Consensual, Crack Treated Seriously, Day 19, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Interspecies Sex, Kinktober 2019, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Sex with Clothes On, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “It’s happened again?” Mantis asks now, perching carefully next to the other woman on her bunk and counting it as a success when Nebula simply huffs and pretends not to make room.Nebula gets accidentally doused with an aphrodisiac for the second time in as many weeks. Apparently.





	Touched

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19: Mantis / Nebula (Aphrodisiacs (Or Not) + Sex With Clothes On #2, Sex Toys #2, Vibrator #3)
> 
> First time writing this pairing :)

“They doused me with something,” Nebula says, when she’s stomped into the ship and flung herself on her narrow bunk in the cramped little room she, Mantis and Drax share to sleep in, although the others are all out partying now, Drax included.

Mantis has been cooking in the ship’s little kitchen, wanting to make a meal for everyone to return to. Knowing her own lack of talent and experience in such a field, safe in the knowledge that no one is likely to return until early afternoon the next day while they enjoy the entertainments offered by the planet they’ve freshly landed on, she has decided to practice. If this test run goes well, she can repeat it in the morning and have the end result ready for when everyone is back.

The stew is simmering now on the cramped kitchen’s temperamental little hob, a recipe Rocket had provided her with some interjections from Groot. Although Mantis has taken the liberty of leaving out some of the more questionable ingredients she can’t help but feel likely to cause indigestion in some of their teammates, she has followed the rest of Rocket’s instructions to the letter, including dividing vegetables into pieces with a modified blaster and singing a song while she stirs.

The latter had been Groot’s suggestion. Mantis had been dancing a little bit to her approximation of one of her favourite pieces of music from Peter’s tapes when the hatch to the ship had creaked open and Nebula appeared.

Mantis’ antennae had perked up, but she hadn’t been entirely surprised by the other woman’s early return. Nebula is unpredictable, after all –

Although in some senses she really is not. Her heavy footfalls had echoed through the corridors as she stalked into their shared bedroom, the clang of the door as it hit the wall impossible to ignore.

Having predicted Nebula would act in precisely such a manner, Mantis had gone to resume cooking, thinking of perhaps taking Nebula a plate of fruit and cup of the tea she favours after a while. But then as quiet settled back over the ship beyond the gentle bubbling of the stew, she had heard through the walls as Nebula gave a tiny sigh.

As the rare, near inaudible sighs from Nebula go, this one had been practically a shout.

Turning off the heat on the cooker, Mantis had thumbed off the light behind her as well – Gamora had explained to them all about the wisdom of conserving their resources, even now they are wealthier due to helping save the galaxy several times and being well known. She then padded down the corridor in the dark in search of her teammate –

Mantis would like to think ‘friend’, but would never dare suggest such a thing to Nebula –

And rapped on the door to their shared room. Sticking her head inside, she had found Nebula lit by a low blue glow provided by Mantis’ own bedside nightlight, shadows dancing on the ceiling as the device slowly rotated. Irritation and a mix of other emotions had been clear on Nebula’s face – predominantly something like need? – before she turned to scowl at the interruption and her expression went familiarly blank, except for the dark pools of her eyes.

“It’s happened again?” Mantis asks now, perching carefully next to the other woman on her bunk and counting it as a success when Nebula simply huffs and pretends not to make room.

“I have always had terrible luck,” she says tonelessly, although not, Mantis is completely certain, without a hint of humour.

“You do seem to,” she dares to smile as she agrees, “Only last week you crashed into that market stall while we were fighting that smelly man, and those bottles of lotion broke all over you.”

After establishing her teammate thankfully hadn’t been hurt, only grumpy and drenched in all manner of liquids, Mantis had offered to help Nebula clean up. She’d been delighted when her teammate – friend – had not only accepted the aid, but had also allowed Mantis to help her relax as well.

Although not by touching.

Nebula had made it clear without speaking that she wouldn’t welcome – wasn’t ready for – the touch of Mantis’ skin against her own and the consequences that would involve. Still, she _had_ been willing to demonstrate other ways Mantis could assist her in finding relief. It had all been very educational and Nebula had even returned the favour.

Mantis is still buzzing from the memory of it: of her hands sliding over the other woman’s body through her clothes, of the tool Nebula had produced from a hidden compartment in her arm for Mantis to use, not making eye contact as she demonstrated how to gain the maximum effect with it first briefly on herself, before passing it over for Mantis to explore.

Nebula had slept well and been remarkably relaxed over the next couple of days. Mantis had been close to bursting with delight.

In the intervening time between then and now, she’s had time to think about it and talk with Drax a little – he had been very supportive and had made some truly interesting suggestions based on activities his wife had enjoyed in the past – and she’d also paid a visit to Rocket in his fascinatingly crowded little lab.

“The aphrodisiac was a spray this time,” Nebula unbends enough to chafe at one of her arms – the one that contains the tool within its hidden compartment, Mantis can’t help but note. Nebula looks very briefly at her, “I can resist the effects.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” Mantis insists, knowing she needs to be firm about this. She smiles a little again, “I have something to show you.” _Something for us._ “Rocket helped me to make it when I told him my head was aching in between my antennae again.”

“Mm?” Nebula’s dark eyes flicker up towards the top of Mantis’ head. Mantis’ antennae wave at her eagerly in acknowledgement of the attention, and Nebula does that thing where she smiles but doesn’t.

“There are different settings,” Mantis demonstrates when she’s dug the massager out from under her pillow, excited to be showing Nebula her creation, eager to see if the other woman will let Mantis put it to its actual intended use.

Although it _is_ very effective as a head massager. Mantis just has to admit – if not to Rocket, who had been very quick to imply all sorts of other body parts it could be tested on anyway – that she had not envisioned this being its primary function.

“It looks uncomfortable,” is Nebula’s comment now, when Mantis has cycled the massager through the various speeds and pulses it offers, and back to the original muted hum it provides to start with.

“My antennae didn’t find it uncomfortable at all when I tried it,” Mantis’ antennae had in fact been overwhelmed by even the second level of intensity, but she’s sure that with practice they’ll grow accustomed.

It has been very difficult resisting experimenting with it in some of the other locations Rocket had suggested, but Mantis has held out.

She doesn’t want to hold out any longer, but she can’t deny the fact she would like to see what Nebula makes of it first. And to discover the effects of it together, rather than alone.

“Why not try it and we can stop if it’s unpleasant,” Mantis offers, and Nebula almost makes a face at her.

“I have never stopped because things are unpleasant,” She seems offended by the very idea.

“Perhaps you should start,” Mantis shrugs.

There’s that tiny not-smile from the other woman again.

“Very well,” Nebula arranges herself on the bunk, going so far as to lean back on her pillow and – very slightly – widen her legs, “Show me this item you have made. It was potent this time, the aphrodisiac, and I suspect this gadget –” She raises the arm with the hidden compartment and the tool within, “May not be enough.”

Mantis has an idea.

“Perhaps we could combine them then, if it comes to it,” she proposes, and cautiously positions the humming massager against the inside of Nebula’s fabric covered thigh not far from her knee, giving the other woman the chance to accustom herself to the sensation and withdraw her consent to the experiment if needed.

Not that these are concepts Mantis imagines Nebula puts much faith in – or has much experience of – so she closely watches all the little not-quite-expressions that chase themselves over her teammate’s face just in case.

“It’s – not bad,” Nebula says after a moment, when Mantis removes the massager.

She doesn’t even have to wait expectantly that long.

Nebula wets her lower lip, “A little lower?”

“Okay,” Mantis eagerly renews the contact, sliding the still humming toy an inch or so down Nebula’s thigh, towards the part so troubled by the aphrodisiac.

“_Lower_,” Nebula agrees, gasping – actually gasping – soundlessly, a hand rising to catch hold of the massager and drag it all the way down between her legs, “_Oh_ –”

She kicks a foot out seemingly involuntarily when it makes contact with her mons through her clothes.

“Oh!” Mantis echoes, startled, her thumb pressing the button to increase the vibration completely by accident, “_Oh!_”

The massager whirs to greater life on the second setting.

“Sorry, I’m sorr–” Mantis hurries to get out.

“_Don’t – apologise_ –” Nebula’s hand flies off the toy to clamp hard but not painfully on Mantis’ clothed arm, not far from her wrist.

If she were to spread her fingers, even a little, their skin would be touching. Mantis can’t stop staring at this – and at the way Nebula is rocking her hips slightly, pushing her sex harder against the happily buzzing toy.

“Shall I –” Mantis resettles her grip on the massager, now it is down to her alone to control it again. It not so incidentally glides up the line of Nebula’s sex, there beneath her trousers, and Mantis knows for sure when it’s centred over Nebula’s clit, because the other woman's grip on her arm increases at once, stopping precisely before the point where it would begin to hurt.

“Ah – _M-Mantis_ –” Nebula huffs, which is the loudest and most vocal she’s been so far in either of their two encounters, and Mantis can’t prevent her smile from spreading all over her face.

She can’t stop smiling either when Nebula tumbles over the edge into orgasm the first time, rocking her hips against the massager with gritted teeth – or the second time, when Nebula’s shed her trousers and tucked her underwear to one side, and Mantis is running the rounded end of the long, cylindrical metal tool from inside Nebula’s arm against her sex, only centimetres between Mantis’ knuckles and Nebula’s slick folds.

“Please –” The quiet word falls from Mantis' lips, although she thinks it best not to specify what for.

She wants to touch. She wants to bring her friend pleasure and relief even more.

“That’s – _yes_ –” Nebula holds herself open, her legs parted as wide as she can, so Mantis can dip that rounded end just slightly inside her, slipping it in, watching the way Nebula’s vagina works to accept it, hearing her quiet grunt of satisfaction when in it pops.

“Oh – ohhh –” Mantis can’t prevent herself from making noises as if she is the one being touched, her own underwear wet with arousal.

“_Uhhh_ –” Nebula shudders and growls as she comes a second time –

And her eyes dark on Mantis, reaches out to catch Mantis’ nipple with finger and thumb through her clothes, even as her hips jerk and Nebula gasps more audibly than ever, her breath rasping in her throat.

Mantis moves the tool inside Nebula tenderly, in and out, deeper each time, feeling the rounded end of it caress the muscles of the other woman’s inner walls until Nebula’s vagina spasms with her third orgasm.

“Hah – ah – M-M – _Mantis_ –” Her gaze unflinching even as her back arches, Nebula lightly tugs Mantis’ nipple.

This must surely be just as much of an accident as when Mantis increased the power of the massager.

“N-Nebula!” Just the little squeeze through the layers of her clothes is nearly enough to send Mantis spiralling off into her own orgasm.

“Let me,” Nebula abruptly releases her wrist to reach for both the massager and the tool, rolling up on her bunk and towards Mantis with intent in her eyes, “I think the aphrodisiac must have been even more potent than I expected, given it seems to have affected you as well.”

Not for the first time, Mantis wonders a little about this supposed aphrodisiac.

Just as she wondered about the way Nebula didn’t seem to try very hard to evade when the smelly man knocked her into that market stall, or the way the other woman didn’t immediately clean herself up after delivering a well-deserved smack down, instead lingering in the entrance to the ship until Mantis had returned and offered to help wipe away the mess of lotions.

“Oh yes, absolutely,” Mantis enthuses now, in eager response to Nebula’s offer. Whether the aphrodisiac truly exists or not, it _is_ a very convenient excuse. “I can feel it taking hold of me even now.”

She moans theatrically.

“You’re overdoing it,” Nebula’s protest is almost inaudible. Her smile, however, visibly curves one corner of her mouth as she wedges a knee between Mantis’ legs and compels Mantis to lie down on the mattress, not ungently.

“I think I’m doing it perfectly,” Mantis protests breathlessly, giggling despite herself at the bright wonderful shock of it when Nebula presses the massager between her legs, forthright, and pinches her nipple again.

It doesn’t take long after that.

Once the effects of the aphrodisiac have worn off and the battery of the massager is all but worn down, Nebula lets Mantis follow her into the shower and get washed only a hairsbreadth apart.

That done, Mantis encourages the other woman into the kitchen, where Nebula eats two helpings of the practice stew and pronounces it delicious.

She lets her fingers brush against Mantis’ as she passes her bowl back for a third.


End file.
